My Imaginary
by Saturn Vampiress
Summary: Harry's insane. Or is he? Which reality is real, andwhich one is the dream? Songfic DH


Disclaimer: Draco, Harry, and Hogwarts all belong to the genius of

J.K. Rowling and various publishers. The song "My Imaginary"

belongs to Evanescence and is on their CD "Fallen."

Summary: Harry's insane. Or is he? Which reality is real, and

which one is the dream? D/H

Here it is...feedback is VERY welcome!

_**My Imaginary**_

A tall, dark-haired man stands at the edge of a grand lake, watching with a small smile as large tentacles splash about in the water as the sun sets.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name_

A gust of wind ruffles his hair and makes his black robes billow around him.

"Harry!" a breathless voice calls from behind him.

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

The man turns, broken emerald eyes meeting shimmering silver ones.

"Draco." His voice wavers slightly.

"Harry...I - I love you! I'm so sorry I couldn't say it before now, but ---"

The Slytherin's words are cut off by Harry's mouth suddenly claiming his.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Suddenly, Harry isn't kissing Draco anymore. He isn't by the lake. He's not even at Hogwarts.

He stares up at an unchanging white ceiling, knowing he can't move.

He never can when he sees this place. His hands and feet are tightly bound to the bed he lies on with leather straps.

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos -- your reality_

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Aware today, are we?" A grey-haired man in a white labe coat approaches his bed, giving a face to the voice.

Harry licks his dry, chapped lips, "Draco?" he asks hoarsely.

The doctor frowns, "Mr. Potter . . . this world you've believed yourself to be living in . . . this . . . Hogwarts . . . it does not exist. Vernon Dursley, your uncle, beat you when you were a child and you seem to have gone into yourself to escape. It is time you left your fantasies behind and let us help you."

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

"I . . . NO! Hogwarts is real! I'm the boy-who-lived! Voldemort killed my parents!" Harry's denial was almost tangible, seeming to suck the air from the room.

"No, Harry, your parents were killed in a car accident when you were very young."

"But . . . Draco! Draco's real! He loves me! He couldn't tell me before, but now he can! Draco loves me! Let me go!" He begins to struggle violently agains his bonds.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

The world seemed to split in Harry's vision, flashing between Hogwarts and the mental institution. Images of Draco looking at him worriedly, and then the doctor screaming for a nurse, and then back to Draco, the doctor, Draco, doctor, Draco, doctor, DracodoctorDracodoctorDracodoctorDracodoctor -----

A scream erupted from Harry's throat, Hogwarts Hary clutching his head and falling to the ground in a heap, while Hospital Harry thrashed about in his bed.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

A nurse rushed in and gave some kind of shot. As Hospital Harry's eyes grew heavy and eventually closed, Hogwarts Harry's breathing calmed and he slowly got up from the ground.

Draco's eyebrows drew together in concern, "Harry?"

Bloodshot green eyes jerked upward to meet Draco's.

After just gazing at him for a moment, Harry backed away from Draco.

"I can't . . . I don't understand . . . " His voice cracked, "How can this not be _real_?"

Draco barely had time to catch Harry as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

I wrote this a few years ago in class...just thought I'd finally post it and see what everyone thinks. I once posted it on a yahoo group, though it was a little different then. So, no I did not steal this from myself. I admit...it's kinda goofy, but I was 16 (now 19).


End file.
